All-New Fabian Fox
is an American-Chilean animated slapstick series created by produced by 20th Century Fox and Zumbastico Studios, based on the 2019 film Fabian Fox Havoc!. Synopsis The series had new Fabian Fox episodes and new segments alongside the series. Characters Main *'Fabian Fox' (voiced by Zac Efron) - *'Rafael Raccoon' (voiced by James Arnold Taylor) - *'Pablo Opossum' (voiced by Billy West) - *'Hector Hawk' (voiced by Matt Lanter) - *'Benjamin Bear' (voiced by Khary Payton) - *'Cindy' (voiced by Kath Soucie) - *'Lionel the Ferrari' (voiced by Nolan North) - Recurring Antagonists Segments *'Fabian Fox' - TBD. *'Mampato' - TBD. *'Condorito' - TBD. *'Pepe Antartico' - TBD. *'Morrison Hostel' - TBD, season 3 and revival of the original show. (Created by Bernadita Ojeada) *'Diego and Glot' - TBD. *'Pulentos' - TBD. *'Sweet Ville' - TBD. *'Choripan' - TBD. *'The Cat's Eye' - TBD. *'Jun-Hi' - TBD, continuation of the original show. (Created by Claudio "Guayi" Mas) *'The Astronaut Robot' - A robot astronaut from Earth must explore the solar system to find artifacts. *'Kung-Fu Kangaroo' - A kangaroo is chronicled to fight villains in Japastraulia. *'Beto the Duck' - A comedic Daffy Duck-esque duck must outsmart his foes. *'Dragons Knights of Europe' - A group of dragon knights have different adventures and antics in the Medieval Europe. *'The Rhino Family' - This misadventures of a huge family of rhinoceros doing many things at a day. *'Gordo' - A old elephant tries to hide from the circus ringmasters, but failed at the end. *'Matilda the Face Paint' - (Reserved for KKDisney or SpyroandLPSfan) *'Jaime Bones, P.I.' - A crime-fighting dog must solve mysteries in South America and confront his enemies. *'Nico and the Motorama Gang' - A teenage biker and his friends must save the universe from a evil robot mastermind.. *'Aviator Squirrel' - A squirrel must travel around the world and help the citizens. *'Leopoldo the Trucker Lizard' - A lizard must keep his part-time job as a trucker to avoid telling other reptiles in a style of a telenovela. *'The Wicked Wizard' - A evil wizard and his apprentice are going to take over the world, but failed at the end. *'Ben Vicugna' - A vicugna.caricature of Benjamin Vicuña alongside his high school classmates attempt schemes to get into the spotlight *'Francisco the Ghost Fox' - A ghost of a teenage fox must escape from the world of humans with the help of a huge group of ghosts of many characters and stuff. *'Vegetables vs. Meat' - A organization named the Veggie Federation have a war against the Meat Nation. Episodes See List of episodes Trivia * This is the seventh and last Fabian Fox Havoc! spin-off series. * serves as a revival of first Fabian Fox TV show. * is inspired by Disney's Mickey Mouse (2013 series) and DuckTales (2017 revival), Universal Studios' The New Woody Woodpecker Show/''The Adventures of Woody Woodpecker, Warner Bros' ''Be Cool, Scooby-Doo! and Wabbit/''New Looney Tunes'' and DreamWorks Animation/Jay Ward Productions' The Mr. Peabody & Sherman Show, because of Poll How do you think about All-New Fabian Fox? Cool Nice Good Kinda Bad Ugly Horrible!!